Argaon
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Maharashtra | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Ratnagiri | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = | population_as_of = | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Marathi | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 415643 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 02351 | registration_plate = MH 08 | blank1_name_sec1 = Nearest city | blank1_info_sec1 = Lanja | blank2_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank2_info_sec1 = Lanja, Maharashtra | blank3_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank3_info_sec1 = Lanja, Maharashtra | website = | footnotes = }} Argaon is a town in the Ratnagiri district of Maharashtra state in (India). Ratnagiri is a coastal district on the Arabian Seafront. The landmass on the western part of Maharashtra along the Arabian Sea, sandwiched between the sea and a mountain range named Sahyadri, is known as Konkan. Argaon is situated at the foothills of Sahyadri mountains. With its evergreen vegetation and hilly landscape, it is pristine in the months of monsoon and after. Argaon has a small population because the majority of the people there have migrated to Mumbai, an industrial town. However, their attachment to their native place brings them back every summer and during the Ganapati & Shimga festivals. Public transport to Argaon is from Lanja, a pachal town and from Lanja, another pachal in the vicinity. Six State Transport (ST) of Maharashtra buses ply during the day. One can avail auto rickshaws and other private vehicles like the jeeps for the purpose. Kolhapur city is just about 113 kilometers and can be approached by Anuskura Ghat section which lies in another village in the vicinity. Ratnagiri city is about 87 kilometers from the village and a regular State Transport bus ply between the village and city. Argaon is surrounded by Kondge, Hardkhale of Lanja Taluka and Zarye, palure,pachal of Rajapur Taluka, on the east side Sahyadri ranges separate it from Shahuwadi Taluka of Kolhapur district. Drive way from Mumbai is on National Highway 17 (NH17) across Lanja town and a left turn from Watul village takes you on state highway towards Argaon. Vilavade is the nearest railway station on Konkan Railway router, from where one has to take a private vehicle for another 05 km journey towards Argaon. Agriculture and related businesses are prominent with the residents. Horticulture is catching up. This region can grow good quality Alphanso Mangos and cashew nuts. Good quality teakwood is also planted en masse. There are Three primary schools in the village; for secondary school, children have to travel about Six kilometers in a neighboring village. Education is in Marathi language. From here you can visit the Vishalgad/Vishalgarh by trekking your way through the forest and Sahyadris which was under the reign of Surve Dynasty of Kumbharkani. Electricity, telephones, and piped drinking water are the few developments in last 10–15 years. A few grocery shops are there to serve the needs of the locals. Cellphone network is available. The language spoken here is Marathi, though some can understand Hindi and English. As with a typical Indian village, there are goddesses, Dev Kedaling and Dev Gangeshwar, Vithal Rukhmai, Hanuman Mandir, Ganpati Mandir, Ram mandir,Vetal Mandir, as village deities Dev Kedaling is ritually consulted on every major aspect. Major festivals are Ganapati Utsav, Dahikala, Holi or Shimga, Navratra, Diwali, Navaratri Utsav, and Shivaratri; Ganapati Utsav is biggest of all of them. People visit their native village during Ganapati festival and is celebrated with gusto. Other major festival is Holi and is known better as Shimga locally. External links *Ratnagiri *Sahyadri Category:Villages in Ratnagiri district